


【敖龙x精灵】永恒川

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 向断背山致敬的一篇两个中年人的故事，钓鱼真是不容易没多少黄，又是我流风格主旨就是现实永远是残酷的.jpg





	【敖龙x精灵】永恒川

精灵把鱼饵挂在钩子上，用力一甩将钩子抛进奔流不息的永恒川里。钩子刚一没入水中便沉了下去，紧贴着水底那一层细软的沙池。精灵谨慎地握住鱼竿，扎着马步缓缓坐下来。他掏出兜里的怀表看了眼时间，再过一会儿鱼王就会出现，眼下万事俱备，只要耐心等待重杆就好了。  
在几米之外也有一些年轻的捕鱼人和他一样等待鱼王的上钩，他们穿着新颖时尚的装备，几个几个结伴地沿河边一一坐开，互相说笑着打发这段漫长无聊的时光。只有精灵一个人搬了张小凳子坐在河流中央裸露的大岩石上，穿着老旧过时的衣服，连手里的这根鱼竿都是十多年前的老物。草草地对比之后精灵忍不住感叹，自己真的变老了。  
深秋的上午阳光洒在身上是暖洋洋的，碧空万里之下连吹来的风都如草场上温和的绵羊让人倍感安逸。静下心来时仿佛沉在脑海深处的回忆也会一个个浮出水面，精灵盯着毫无振动的鱼竿，渐渐想起了从前的事：

那时他也和这些年轻人一样，为了成为享誉艾欧泽亚的钓鱼大师日复一日地奔走在各个渔场，一坐就是整个白天。深得师傅赏识的精灵天资聪颖，年纪轻轻就已经钓上了数十个渔场的鱼王，在当时已是利姆萨.罗敏萨家喻户晓的传说。然而他第一次来永恒川尝试就碰了壁，这里的鱼王阴险狡猾，刚一咬钩就立马察觉到危险松口，来来回回消耗了无数鱼饵后精灵还是没能把鱼王钓上来。  
就是在那时精灵遇见了敖龙，一个来自东方国度到艾欧泽亚冒险的年轻人，出于兴趣也来钓鱼感受新鲜。他们并排坐着，一声不吭专注于手里的鱼竿。鱼竿剧烈抖动，弯曲严重，鱼钩被什么东西用力牵引，精灵站起来使出吃奶的力气拼命收回鱼线，可在快要提钩的时候狡猾的鱼却脱钩溜走。他沮丧地坐下来，连续失败把他的信心消磨得一干二净。坐在他身边的敖龙却目不转睛地轻轻起伏鱼竿，像是不放过任何一个细微的抖动一样全神贯注。没过一会敖龙的鱼竿也剧烈地振动，精灵看到敖龙也站起来使劲回收鱼线，一条巨大的鱼被牵出水面，可仔细一看这条并不是他苦苦等待的鱼王。  
两个倒霉的人面面相觑，眼看着太阳要落山了只好收拾东西一同回到山顶的盛夏农庄。一路交流后他们对彼此都有了初步了解，在分别时约好第二天也一起钓鱼。然而上天对这两位年轻人并不眷顾，第二天，第三天，第四天……从天亮坐到天黑的他们连鱼王的影子都没见到。眼看着天气一天天转寒，最适合钓鱼王的时间也结束了，不甘心的二人互相击掌，约定等明年他们都变得更厉害了，再来这里挑战。

年轻人们突然尖叫起来，精灵的思绪被拉回现实，听上去应该是其中的某人钓上了鱼王，他们一起为那个人加油助威。精灵静静地坐在小凳子上，看着人群中间的那个男生被水里的巨大家伙牵拉着脚都站不稳了，坚持了数十秒后一个踉跄失手丢了鱼竿，正在兴致上的伙伴们失望地唉声叹气。  
精灵也忍不住笑了几声，可下一秒手里的鱼竿突然不停地抖动起来，鱼线在水中打圈似的绕了好几个弯，精灵赶紧站起来用力稳住东摇西晃的鱼竿，用上臂紧紧夹住鱼竿的底端，右手飞快地转动滚轴将被拖拽的鱼线一点点收回来。水里的鱼挣扎地越来越厉害，精灵半蹲着双脚使劲不让自己被鱼带走，上半身向后仰着的同时抬起鱼竿，最后猛地一甩将上钩的鱼王钓了上来。  
亲眼目睹精灵如何把鱼王钓上来的年轻人们纷纷围过来，对精灵精湛的技术赞不绝口。精灵露出和蔼的笑容挨个摸了摸年轻人们的脑袋，教导他们捕鱼时需要注意的地方，鼓励他们继续加油早日成功。  
看着年轻人们认真点头的样子，精灵似乎看到了曾经的自己。那时的他们也像这样经历过失败，经历过别人的指点，一点点成长起来才有了今天的样子。他忍不住想，如果能再次回到那段岁月……  
“先生，您不回去吗？”已经临近中午，结束了钓鱼活动的年轻人们准备离开。  
“不了，我还在等人。”  
精灵微笑着挥手与年轻人们告别，然后又给鱼钩挂上鱼饵，用力抛竿坐下来慢慢地等待鱼儿上钩。

第二年的秋天他们又在永恒川见面，精灵看敖龙本就高大的个子又长高了些许，敖龙看精灵稚嫩的脸也逐渐有了成熟的模样。他们来到钓鱼的地方紧挨着坐下，互相述说过去一年发生的事。精灵去了遥远的雪国，学会了在天寒地冻的雪原凿冰捕鱼，敖龙前往阿拉米格人居住的山区，跟着师傅掌握了格斗的技巧。在一起时他们仿佛有说不完的话，即使白天很快结束，没有一点收获的他们也不觉得失望，依然有说有笑地并肩回去。  
那一年农庄的酒窖正式营业，老板为了招揽客人举办了葡萄酒节，整个农庄都沸沸扬扬。犹豫参加节庆的人太多住房压力瞬间紧张，农庄管理人最后给他们安排进同一间，不过对他们来说，能有更多时间和好朋友在一起无疑是快乐的。  
之后的几天他们依旧起早贪黑，为了那条心心念念的鱼王费尽心思。一次次失败让精灵渐渐变得垂头丧气，尽管他知道钓鱼本就是个考验耐心的事情，心急吃不了热豆腐，可还是自暴自弃地把鱼竿扔到一边，叫上敖龙一起跑到草地上和正在吃草的绵羊玩闹起来。没过一会儿玩累了的二人在草地上躺下，看着天上一朵朵白云从天的这边飘到那边。他们安详地享受秋风带来的凉爽，手背紧紧相贴，又在不知不觉中默契地交叉手指扣在一起。  
当晚他们俩也偷偷钻入大人们聚集的酒吧，趁酒保不注意端了两杯一路蹑手蹑脚地跑回房间。他们都是第一次品尝葡萄酒，入口的酸涩口感和浓郁的酒精味让二人纷纷皱起了眉头，没过一会儿葡萄的甘甜与醇厚的果香味又萦绕在舌尖，他们这才明白为什么那些大人都喜欢围聚在酒吧里喝个不停。  
刚成年的二人不胜酒力，看着对方被酒精熏红的脸越来越近，情迷意乱之际竟紧紧地拥抱在一起。朦胧的双眼流露出欲望，微张的嘴里呼出热气，全身所有的感官也因相贴的体温而彻底打开。他们在月色下情不自禁地接吻，手忙脚乱地脱去身上的衣物，赤裸而美丽的两具躯体在床上交织缠绵。初回接触情事的他们遵循本能毫不抑制因爽快而发出的声音，欲火烧心地死死抓住彼此想要一同释放。他们互相给予，互相索取，互相擦去眼角流下的激动的泪水。翻云覆雨后他们相拥着温存，喘息地看着对方染上红晕的笑脸。  
美好的瞬间宛若永恒，那一刻仿佛整个天地之间只有他们二人，交融的身体让彼此的心跳声都合二为一。  
那是属于他们之间懵懂的爱情。

收线，提钩。  
精灵又收获了一条小鱼，看着小鱼挂在鱼钩上拼命扑腾的样子叹了口气，松开了鱼钩把它放回河里。他脚边的水桶里还是只有最早钓上来的鱼王。  
他拿出怀表，时针已经指向午后两点。过了午饭时间原本咕噜咕噜叫的肚子也安定下来，这会儿他倒不觉得饥肠辘辘，只是久坐让他的腰背开始酸疼。这个时候本应该站起来四处走走，让酸疼的肌肉得到放松，但精灵选择继续忍耐等敖龙的到来。他知道敖龙不会错过一年仅有一次的见面机会，这次他准备了好酒，他们可以坐在农庄的露台上彻夜畅饮聊到天明。  
他听到有人走近的脚步声。那个人走得很慢，精灵觉得似乎有一个世纪那么漫长，那个人才来到自己身边，撑开小凳子坐下。  
“你错过了鱼王。”精灵把线收上来，取下鱼饵。  
“钓鱼这方面还是你比较厉害，曾经的烟波钓徒。”敖龙没有带钓鱼的工具来，只是拎着一个袋子。  
“明年让给你如何？不然这几次都被我拿下，搞得我在欺负你一样。”  
“再说吧，如果我能想起来。”  
精灵把鱼竿收进包里，和敖龙一起看着水流拍击在岩石上溅起金色的水花，看着灵巧的小鱼从岩石中的空隙飞快地游过，看着水流尽头的悬崖那里倾泻而下的瀑布顶端隐隐约约出现的彩虹。他们仿佛又回到了从前，年少的时候坐在草地上看一整天的风景也不嫌累。  
“上午刚做的面包，放到现在没那么热了，”敖龙把手中的袋子放到精灵腿上，“你还是老样子，不知道按时吃饭，这样对身子不好。”  
“这不是想等你一起吃，”精灵接过袋子，拿出一块面包啃起来，“我来的时候听说农庄半年前换了个老板，好像还请了新的厨师。”  
“听上去不错，你去餐厅吃过了吗？”  
“还没，”精灵把嘴里的面包咽进肚子，停顿了几秒继续开口，“我想……和你一起，我带了瓶酒，我们吃完可以继续喝酒聊天，然后像从前那样在农庄住上一段时间。”  
“对不起，”敖龙低下头，声音带上了些许愧疚，“今年恐怕……”  
精灵转过身，看到敖龙的脸才发现他一下子苍老了许多，以前那对漂亮的眼睛不再拥有光彩，平滑的肌肤上也有了暗沉的斑点和细纹。他牵起敖龙的手用掌心抱住，那双手比从前更加粗糙，手心和手背都多了一些伤痕。他好想把敖龙衰老的手贴在脸颊上，好想亲吻敖龙的无名指，然而敖龙的无名指上戴着一枚已经褪色的戒指。  
“两个月前遭遇了一场车祸，是我没能及时发现对面那辆车的车况不正常，以为可以避开的，可是我还是……”回想起当时的场景敖龙忍不住自责起来，眼眶里也泛着泪水，“我的伤势不重，可是妻子她……肇事的司机已经被抓了，后事也办了，只是女儿她到了要升学的年龄，萨雷安的学院看中了她的能力，我和女儿商量以后决定陪她去萨雷安读书。”  
精灵从椅子上起来蹲在敖龙面前抱紧了他，把敖龙的脑袋放到自己的肩上，轻轻拍着敖龙的背让他肆意哭出来。

之后的每年他们都会在这个时候见面。  
白天时他们在广阔的平地上奔跑，在肥沃的草场上打滚，在蓝天白云下纵情享乐。晚上他们挤在小小的床上，拉上窗帘在只有他们的二人世界里做爱，年轻气盛的身体仿佛有消耗不完的体力，直到深更半夜还不停歇。  
精灵终于钓上了鱼王，抱着扑腾地甩着水滴的大家伙欢呼雀跃，而敖龙只能对着一桶附属品摇头叹气。精灵鼓励敖龙还有机会，只要他们每年都来，总有一天都能制服这里的鱼王。  
那是他们最快乐的日子。他们在和风中亲吻，在夕阳下拥抱，在远离城市喧嚣和复杂人情的小世界里牵着手感受最纯真美好的幸福，最后在冬天来临这片大地的时候分别，约好明年再见。  
然而现实永远是残酷且无情，回到各自生活中的二人不得不面对种种繁琐令人头大的事情，首当其冲的就是作为适婚年龄他们被家人安排的婚姻。精灵努力反抗，发誓绝对不要和不爱的人在一起。他尝试过绝食，带上所有积蓄离家出走，为了躲避家人的追捕他不停地逃跑，睡过码头的货箱，睡过大桥的桥洞，最后他狼狈地跑到冬天里空无一人的永恒川，虚弱无力地躺在冰冷的地上。  
他突然怀念起敖龙温暖的怀抱，怀念那段自由自在的日子。他大口地喘息着，空气里似乎还夹杂着敖龙的气息，他控制不住大哭了起来。  
精灵到底还是被带回了家，软禁在房间里接受惩罚。他想给敖龙写信，倾诉他对敖龙的思念，等信纸装进信封后他又不知道该寄往哪里，作为冒险者四处游荡的敖龙现在又在何方？  
转眼间又是一年，这次他们相见的时候彼此的脸上都多了一丝阴云。他们坐在吧台喝酒，凛冽的酒一杯一杯下腹，他们却沉默不语，心照不宣地维持这份寂静。精灵看到原本爱笑的敖龙没有了笑容，取而代之的是无名指上一枚崭新的戒指。  
“家里人要我和家乡一个有名地工匠家的千金结婚，”敖龙注意到精灵的视线，“他们背着我借了债，结果无力偿还，我不能坐视不管，对不起。”  
精灵握住敖龙的手，心中有千言万语却无法脱口而出。他只能带着敖龙回到房间，主动解开了敖龙的衣服，把敖龙压倒在床上自己坐上来。这是他最痛苦地一次性爱，没有前戏，没有润滑，他自暴自弃地让痛苦折磨身心，在一次次顶撞中无言地哭泣。他忍着剧痛弯下腰与敖龙接吻，尝到了口腔里浓郁的血腥味后也没有停下。几番高潮后他全身无力，瘫倒在敖龙的身上仿佛被抽空了灵魂。敖龙一声声地道歉，为精灵，也为自己。  
那次分别后精灵回到家中，把厚厚的一沓信封全都点火烧了。他答应了安排的婚事，面无表情地走完了婚礼的流程。秋天来临时他还是去了永恒川，看到早已在此等候的敖龙。他们简短地打了招呼，然后并排坐着安静地等待各自的鱼儿上钩。  
天还是湛蓝的天，水还是清澈的水，只是那段美好的日子再也无处可寻。

“这是我们最后一次见面吗？”精灵捧着敖龙的脸，眼里的泪水快要抑制不住。  
“等女儿学有所成，我还会回到这里，”敖龙摸了摸精灵的脑袋，在精灵的尖耳上轻轻一吻，“我不会忘记这里，不会忘记你。”

他们是几十年的朋友。  
各自拥有家庭，拥有至亲的亲人，他们的人生已成定局。  
他们在每年的秋季相会，倾诉各自一年的琐事，杯碰杯庆祝他们又老了一岁。在夜里他们同床共枕，紧紧拥抱在一起，近在咫尺地把彼此的模样牢牢记在心中。  
他们深爱着彼此，可只能是朋友。

转眼间已到黄昏，精灵与敖龙手牵着手，送他走到马车经停的地方。  
深秋的下午天气凉得很快，敖龙替精灵裹紧了围巾，搓了搓精灵冰凉的手哈着热气。他看到精灵闭上眼睛，眼角的泪水一颗颗滑下。他用手小心地把泪水擦去，嘴唇在精灵的额头上停留。精灵在他眼中永远是年轻时那副模样。  
“马车要来了，你回去吧，再不走天就要黑了。”  
“没事，就这么点路不会有事，你要好好照顾自己。”  
“嗯，替我向你家人问好。”  
“我会的，也祝你和令爱一路顺风。”  
精灵看着敖龙登上马车，不停地挥手与敖龙告别，直到马车消失在小路的尽头。夕阳的光辉越来越暗，再过不久黑夜就要来临，精灵看着即将没入地平线的太阳，无数的感叹最终只化为一声叹气。

他们都老了。


End file.
